Hunter's Luck
by Vialco
Summary: During the Dark Times, the Emperor's mightiest Inquisitor hunts down a fugitive Jedi.


**Hunter's Luck**

**Synopsis**: An Inquisitor hunts a Jedi during the Dark Times

He could smell the boy's fear, thought Antinnis Tremayne, he had no chance of survival and he knew it.

The High Inquisitor of the Empire, Tremayne answered only to Darth Vader and the Emperor. Dressed in garments of black armorweave, the Inquisitor's right arm was prosthetic, a metal monstrosity covered by a black glove. Part of Tremayne's face was also mechanical, his right cheek and eye were steel plates, which burned red.

The Inquisitor's real eye glittered with malice and anticipation as his prey continued to run. He was closing in on the boy now, the dark forest giving way to a large clearing, beyond which stood a great precipice.

The boy's fear mounted as he realized that he was at a dead end, and Tremayne savoured it; fear was sweeter than the richest wine.

Reaching the edge of the forest, he strode from the trees, his cape flapping in the wind, his thin lips twisting in a cruel smile. Standing back, he surveyed his prey clearly for the first time. With shoulder-length brown hair and terror-filled blue eyes, he was only a teenager. He didn't wear the robes of a Jedi, but was clad in the worn brown garments of a smuggler. Not even a full Jedi Knight, thought Tremayne in disappointment, just a Padawan.

Hardly a challenge, he thought, but all Jedi had to die. He bared his teeth in a hungry grin; at least he could make the boy suffer before he killed him.

The Padawan was standing in the middle of the clearing, his body shaking with fear, his fingers clutching the silver lightsaber hanging from his belt. Tremayne smirked, and threw back his cape, exposing the black-hilted lightsaber hanging from his own belt.

"Come boy, or are you scared," he asked, his voice cruel and mocking.

A spark of resolve appeared in the boy's eyes, and he snatched the weapon off his belt and pressed the activation plate. A brilliant blade of azure energy blossomed from the hilt, and the young Jedi brought the weapon up to guard.

Tremayne's eyes shone with dark amusement, the right one glowing red, and he unclipped his own weapon and ignited it, a blade of cold crimson hissing into existence. Bringing the blade up to his side, Tremayne gave the young man a mocking salute and lunged forward, striking low for the boy's legs. The boy brought his blade down in a lightning-fast parry, blocking Tremayne's blade for a moment, and then knocking it aside.

Tremayne's gaunt face lit up with amusement, "So, you have some fight in you after all."

He began to circle the boy, and then struck again, thrusting his blade in a series of short, unpredictable slashes. The boy swung his blade in a set of swift parries, each one meeting the Inquisitor's blade and knocking it aside.

Breathing hard, the boy looked at Tremayne defiantly, "I'm not afraid of you, dark sider."

Tremayne's dark eyes glittered with malice, and he cackled loudly, "Oh you will be, young one, you will be."

Bringing his scarlet blade up again, he feinted for the boy's face and when the boy swung up to block, he abruptly flipped his saber down, slashing a deep gash along the Padawan's leg. An anguished scream tore from the boy's throat and he collapsed to the wet grass, his face contorted in agony.

Tremayne stepped back and grinned as the boy clutched at the deep wound on his right leg, his lightsaber lying forgotten on the forest floor.

Reaching out with the Force, Tremayne called the Jedi's lightsaber to him, and the silver weapon flew to his hand, as if pulled by an invisible rope. Turning the weapon over in his hands, he examined it. The weapon showed signs of extensive use, and was probably decades old. The child writhing in front of him had certainly not made this, it was most likely the weapon of a dead Jedi, taken by the boy in order to defend himself. Not that it had done him any good, Tremayne thought cruelly.

He looked down at the boy, who had stopped screaming and was now taking slow, deep breaths, trying not to go into shock. This was sad, he thought, that the Jedi could be so weak. He shrugged, it was best to just put the boy out of his misery, but he couldn't resist one last taunt.

"This is pathetic," he sneered and brought his crimson blade up to strike, "You are no Jedi, boy."

"But _I_ am."

The harsh voice rang out across the clearing and Tremayne whirled to face the speaker.

Standing at the edge of the clearing was a woman, her eyes smouldering with anger, the Force blazing with her fury. Tremayne studied her for a moment, and then took a step back in surprise, he recognized this particular Jedi. Although she was clad in a black tunic and pants, the scars at her left temple along with her dark hair and green eyes gave her identity away.

"Olee Starstone," hissed the Inquisitor, his eyes alight with excitement.

The woman glared at him, "Step away from Kajin," she commanded, "Stand down, dark sider, and I will let you live."

Tremayne chuckled in amusement, "Let me live," he repeated incredulously, "I think not, little Jedi." He pointed his lightsaber at her; "I will kill you, here, today. His eyes shone with anticipation, "You may have escaped Lord Vader on Kashyyyk, but you will not escape me."

Starstone glared at him with cold green eyes, "No, Inquisitor, it is you who will die here." She plucked her lightsaber off its hook and ignited it, a sky blue blade of plasma blossoming into existence.

Tremayne brought his scarlet blade up as if to strike, and then, channelled the power of the Dark side through him, letting out a bone-chilling scream.

Starstone froze for a moment, and Tremayne leapt at her, his crimson blade striking to kill. The woman managed to move at the last minute, blocking a lateral chop to the neck, and then diving down to parry a thrust to her legs. Tremayne didn't let up, slashing at her throat, and then feinting at her chest, forcing her back with every stroke, and giving her no time to regroup.

He could see the terror in her eyes, spawned by his Force scream and fed by his relentless attacks; she was losing all composure and was defending herself solely on instinct. Laughing cruelly, he feinted to her left, and then knocked her blade aside with a powerful blow. Before she could bring it back around to defend herself, he thrust his lightsaber forward in a stab that would burn through her heart.

A moment before his blade hit, she sidestepped, so fast that he barely saw it, and his blade stabbed through thin air, throwing him off balance. Starstone spun away, and Tremayne felt her call deeply on the Force. At once, her terror vanished, washed away by the warmth of the Force and replaced by calm resolve.

He regained his balance and spun to face her, bringing his blade up to cut her in half, but she blocked him, her eyes shining with confidence. She held his blade there for a moment, then knocked it aside and advanced on him, slashing quickly and randomly, forcing Tremayne onto the defensive.

She struck at his legs, forcing him to block, and then whipped her blade up to thrust at his face, causing him to hastily parry her blow aside and stagger back. His mind whirled at the sudden turnaround, but she left him no time to recover.

She struck twice, striking Tremayne from each side, and then slipped her fist past his defenses and delivered a Force-enhanced punch to his ribs. Tremayne felt at least two of his ribs shatter and burning pain blossomed in his chest, like a raging fire. He stumbled backwards, and fell back to the forest floor, landing with a loud crunch. He scurried back, trying to catch his breath, his crimson blade weaving a ring of protection in front of him.

She stayed on him, her blue blade stabbing down, trying to slip past his defenses so she could impale him through a vital organ. He blocked a stab meant for his heart, and realized too late that it was a feint, her booted foot lashed out and caught him in the wrist, knocking his lightsaber out his hand and sending it tumbling away, the scarlet blade shrinking into nothingness.

Lying on the forest floor, his breath coming in short, painful gasps, Tremayne stared up into the harsh light of Olee Starstone's lightsaber, hovering a centimetre from his throat. Fighting through the pain, he managed to regain his composure, "So what now Jedi, you will kill me, yes." He grinned despite his pain, "Go on, do it," his lips twisted in a mocking smile, "Strike down with all of your hate and you will be able to master the power of the Dark side."

The anger faded from Starstone's eyes and Tremayne could feel her Force aura cloud with hesitation. His confidence returning, Tremayne called on the Force, drawing it into him with his hatred for this wretched woman and his anger at the humiliating position he was currently in. Starstone lowered her lightsaber by just a few centimetres, but that was all Tremayne needed.

Summoning all of his hate and fury, Tremayne focused the Force into a concussive blast of energy and hurled it at Starstone. The wave of dark power smashed into the Jedi Master and threw her across the clearing, slamming her into the rough ground near the edge of the cliff.

Tremayne concentrated his rage, and dark power continued to flow into him. His pain remained, a sharp, burning ache in his side, but he also felt renewed strength, enough to rise and fight.

Starstone was already rising, and Tremayne quickly leapt to his feet. Ignoring the pain, he didn't waste energy trying to call his lightsaber to hand; instead he snatched Kajin's lightsaber off his belt and ignited the azure blade. Blade held in front of him, he charged, knowing that if he did not attack Starstone, the Jedi would attack him.

She met his charge, her blue blade slamming into his with great force. For a few moments they struggled with each other, each one trying to force the others blade down. Then Starstone spun away, leaping behind Tremayne to strike at his spine. The Inquisitor whirled around and parried her blow, then freed a hand and unleashed another wave of Dark side power. This time Starstone was ready, and the Jedi Master extended her own palm, shoving at Tremayne with the power of the Light side.

The two waves of power pushed against each other, both duellists calling heavily on the Force to try and overwhelm the other. The air crackled with their exertions and beads of sweat appeared on Tremayne's brow, while Starstone's face knotted in concentration. For a few more moments they continued, straining to break the other's will. Concentrating, Tremayne called on his greatest talent, his telepathy. Reaching out, he probed the layers of Olee Starstone's mind, slipping his presence between the gaps, and manifesting his power there.

Both Force-users were equally matched; all that was needed to decide a victor was for one opponent to blink. Calling on all that he knew of Olee Starstone, Tremayne reached into her mind and projected the image of Roan Shryne, her dead master, standing in Tremayne's place.

Starstone blinked and her concentration vanished, as did the only thing holding back Tremayne's dark power. A wave of pure power, even stronger than the last one hit Starstone and blasted her across the meadow and into the forest, where she smashed into a large tree. She hit with a loud crunch and slowly slid to the forest floor, and this time, she did not move.

Clutching at his chest in pain, Tremayne slowly walked over to Starstone, calling his lightsaber as well hers to his hands. Standing over his defeated foe, he reached out and probed her presence, after a moment he could sense her, weak and injured, but still alive. He ignited his crimson blade and held it over her head; he paused for a moment to savour his victory, and then drove the weapon down through her skull. The superheated plasma burned through her brain instantly, and he felt the release in the Force that signified her death.

Olee Starstone was dead. The woman that had evaded Darth Vader on Kashyyyk, the Jedi who had eluded the Empire for a decade was finally dead, and it was Tremayne who had done the deed. He laughed out loud, "Yes," he cackled, "I have done it, I have done what Lord Vader could not and the Emperor will reward me."

"No" cried Kajin and Tremayne spun in shock to see the young Jedi charging at him, a look of pure rage on his face. Tremayne reached for his lightsaber and the two other lightsabers on his belt were torn off by an invisible hand and flew right into Kajin's outstretched hands. The Inquisitor's eyes widened in surprise and he barely managed to ignite his own weapon before the Jedi boy was on him, twin blades of azure flashing and striking to kill.

Tremayne spun his blade in a defensive pattern, blocking all of Kajin's strikes, but losing energy with each parry. He was already fatigued, his battle with Starstone had drained him, and he could feel Kajin's fury. The boy's rage was burning like a sun, giving him unbelievable power.

The Jedi's strikes were utterly random with no visible pattern, and Tremayne had to give himself over to instinct. Force-exhaustion was starting to close on his senses as the wet grass gave way to hard, slick stone, and he wove his blade in a defensive helix, desperately trying to block the mighty blows that Kajin continued to rain down on him.

They were nearing the cliff face, and Tremayne knew that if he didn't do something soon, the boy would force him off the edge and into the kilometre deep ravine. Calling on his last reserves of power Tremayne knocked aside a paired thrust to his heart, and then, using his hate, focused his power into the darkest corruption of the Force.

Bolts of blue lightning sprang from his fingertips and lanced toward Kajin. The boy's blades were still hanging low and the blast of dark side energy caught him straight in the chest, burning away at his clothes and flesh and hurling him backwards.

His energy reserves were completely depleted, yet Tremayne knew he could not stop. Drawing the Force into him, he felt his skin nettle with the dark power coursing into him, his body being ravaged by the Dark side. But his strength returned, and he raised his left hand, concentrating the dark power within him. A second blast of lightning lanced from his hand and slammed into Kajin, the blue tendrils snaking up his body, drawing an agonized scream from him.

A dark grin came to Tremayne's weary face, and he gathered the power within him, preparing to launch a final salvo that would end the Jedi's life. Before he could release it however, Kajin leapt to his feet and sprang at the Inquisitor with amazing speed, both lightsabers burning bright.

Tremayne was forced to unleash the blast at point-blank range, but the boy caught the corrupt energies on his blades, dispelling them effortlessly. Amazed at the boy's spirit, Tremayne brought his blade up again, but this time he could not stand against the ferocious assault.

Kajin's blades were in a dozen places at once, and the Inquisitor could not block them all. One strike slipped past his defenses and inflicted a deep slash on his knee, and another blow left a burning gash on his face. The Inquisitor whirled his blade in wild arcs, trying in vain to drive off the enraged Jedi, but Kajin would not relent in his attack.

Finally, a quick slash cut Tremayne's lightsaber in half, and the useless pieces tumbled away into the foggy ravine. Weaponless again, Tremayne stared into the mad eyes of the Jedi, and desperately summoned his confidence. The words for a final taunt were in his throat when Kajin hit him with a Force blast.

The attack had all of the Jedi's anger and fury behind it and Tremayne could not hope to match it in his exhausted state. The blast knocked him off the cliff and sent him plummeting a thousand meters into the abyss.

Kajin Savaros stared into the abyss for a long moment. He sensed nothing alive down there. A triumphant grin flashed across his face for a moment, and was quickly replaced by intense sorrow. Walking back to his Master's body, he slowly picked up Olee Starstone's corpse and carried her away into the forest.

Epilogue

Tremayne couldn't move at all. He had fallen a long way before hitting a small ledge jutting out from the gorge. Even though he had used the Force to cushion his fall, he had broken over a dozen bones and he could feel that several of his internal organs had ruptured.

Unable to so much as get up, for fear of bleeding out, he used the Force to activate his comlink and called his shuttle pilot to come assist him. As he lay there, waiting for help to arrive, he thought of only one thing. He would find Kajin, even if it took him a decade of searching, and when he found him, the Jedi would pay most dearly. Yes, thought Tremayne, he would pay _most_ dearly.


End file.
